


Save My Soul

by lunasenzanotte



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bundesliga, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is a criminal, Marco lives with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Half_Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Fallen/gifts).



> Just a quick drabble, I was bored at school and I know how much [Half_Fallen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Fallen) loves bad boy Robert and innocent Marco.

For other people, sounds like the key turning in the lock, a car stopping in front of the house or the gate screeching usually mean simply that their partner or family member is home. For Marco, it means much more. It means that Robert is alive.

Marco doesn’t know how to define their relationship. He divides his life into life before Robert, and life after Robert. Before Robert, he was a boy. Robert made him a man.

Robert was the first one to show him life as it really was. Showed him all the injustice of the world, all the bad stuff, all the dirt and hypocrisy of people. He made sure Marco would get to know pain, real pain. But when Marco was almost at the bottom, he took him in his arms and let him cry there. He cares about him, Marco knows that he does. He just doesn’t really know how to show it like other people do. He doesn’t know the nice words and caresses. It’s not how he is, it’s not how he grew up. No loving family like Marco’s. Robert’s father taught him a lot of things - how to shoot a gun, how to rob a bank, where to hide from the police and how to steal a car. But not how to love. Or maybe it was his way of expressing love, and Robert took after him. He took after his father more than Marco would like.

Robert likes to say that it‘s like an angel and the devil living together. Sometimes, when he comes back late at night, takes off his coat and slides under the blankets, he pulls Marco to him and just holds him in his arms for a long, long time. "Once you‘ll have to save my soul, Marco," he whispers every time.

But Marco knows that it‘s too late, that no one and nothing could save Robert‘s soul. On the contrary, he knows that once he will do something terrible himself, only to follow Robert to hell.

 

 


End file.
